


Ни закона, ни порядка

by anyakindheart



Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, мама это мем.......
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: Реджи допрашивает бутылку комбучи
Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824451





	Ни закона, ни порядка

**Author's Note:**

> персонаж принадлежит ОЛЕ!!!!!

Проклятая лампочка не могла погаснуть в какое-нибудь другое время. Реджи с крайним скептицизмом относился к сборникам Законов Мерфи, но в данный конкретный момент не мог не признать: их автору было явно ведомо что-то оккультное, иначе откуда такая пугающая связь с повседневной реальностью. 

Лампочка была энергосберегающей, и в рабочем пылу Реджи чуть было не схватился за нее прямо голыми пальцами, чтобы выкрутить ее из настольного плафона и рассмотреть внимательней. В последний момент сработал полуусловный рефлекс, и Реджи, чертыхнувшись, неуклюже обмотал ладонь собственным галстуком, прежде чем браться за горячее стекло. Уже вытащив ее, пахнущую нагретым термостойким пластиком, Реджи осознал, насколько предприятие было безнадежным с самого начала: под ее матовой поверхностью не было видно ни лопнувшего цоколя, ни застоя в накопительной трубке. Словом, время было потрачено зря, и эффект от его увещеваний был значительно подпорчен. Стараясь не акцентировать на себе внимание, Реджи искоса посмотрел на приставленный к столу для допросов стул. Неприятного вида стеклянная бутылка с комбучей стояла на нем прямо и ничем не выказывала неудобства. 

Саспенс стремительно падал, а внутричерепное давление Реджи, похоже, увеличивалось прямо пропорционально ему. Только в молчании этой форсированной паузы он ощутил, как сильно взмок. Он протер лоб тыльной стороной ладони, потом внимательно изучил кожу на руке: она была липкая и влажная. Общая духота его специального подвала для допросов предполагала также, что по его рабочей рубашке, какой бы тонкотканой и дорогой она ни была, уже неминуемо поползли отвратительные круги пота. Нарастающее в душе зверское раздражение Реджи удалось подавить коротким дыхательным упражнением: на счете "один" он ощущал в себе готовность схватить допрашиваемого за горлышко и швырнуть его в стену, а уже на счете "девять" он успокоился достаточно для того, чтобы взять себя в руки и слегка отрезвить сознание. 

Разумеется, Реджи умел себя контролировать, однако это не меняло того, что процесс затянулся и, ввиду особого упрямства допрашиваемого, требовал перехода к следующей фазе. 

\- Прискорбно, - сказал Реджи, мощно поводя шеей и растирая ее под тугим воротником, и прищелкнул языком. Что-то поднималось в его глотке, какое-то темное, охотничье предчувствие. Что-то схожее, должно быть, испытывала Шелоб перед тем, как схватить глупого маленького Фродо... Волдеморт перед тем, как безбоязненно дотронуться до лица Гарри Поттера... Баффало Билл перед тем, как натравить свою свору на Джорджа Флетчера... 

Но черт с ней, с гребаной поп-культурой. Ему просто не оставили выбора. 

Нарочито медленным и спокойным движением, как хирург, выкладывающий инструменты перед операцией, он вытянул ящик стола и с равнодушным видом подвинул лежащие сверху бумаги. Под ними скрывалась главная почетная гостья сегодняшнего вечера: отформованная из блестящей нержавеющей стали открывашка для бутылок. Как и все гениальные конструкции, сложена она была изящно и просто: на тонкой ручке сидела скругленная зазубренная петля для поднятия крышек. Мнимо многофункциональные устройства типа швейцарских ножей "миллион-в-одном" Реджи не жаловал. Распыляясь на множество задач, ты навряд ли достигнешь истинных высот хотя бы в одной из них. Глянцевая шляпа Реджи могла держаться на его строптивых померанцевых кудрях с перекосом, но зато его жизненные приоритеты были в полном порядке. 

\- Я не хотел прибегать к крайним мерам, - сухо сказал Реджи и взвесил орудие в ладони, почувствовал, как тяжело укладывается поверх его линии жизни литая ручка. 

Правдой это было лишь отчасти.


End file.
